Camp Rock from a different point of view
by EndlessDream91
Summary: My name is Kenny, My dad owns Camp Rock, My cousin who fame changed who he was is coming back, and I'm in love with my best friend who I haven't seen in three years. This will be a interesting summer.
1. the diva might break a nail

**This is my first camp rock story and I only own three characters, Kenny, Stella, and Terrance. Please Enjoy. I'm just adding another character to the regular movie. Not that much difference…. For now anyway**

* * *

When Kenny father told Kenny that her cousin Shane was coming to Camp Rock she had to roll her eyes, she knew that Shane was never going to last, he isn't the cousin she known, he was someone else. "You're kidding right?" She tells him. She just couldn't believe it. "That diva might break a nail." She says as she eats her breakfast.

"Kendra don't talk about your cousin like that." Brown tells his daughter with a stern voice. He loved his youngest daughter more than anything, especially when his eldest daughter got married and moved to another state. Now he only hears from her every other day for ten minutes at the most.

Kenny winches at her real name. "fine I won't say it again if you never say that again." She threatens. "I know you never let me forget it that it's the name on your birth certificate." Brown gives her a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Look this summer might be good for Shane. It good be what he needs." Brown encourages. Kenny sits back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. "yeah let's hope so."

**I liked this movie a lot I just wished there was a kiss. That's the whole part of the romance part and everything is sealed with a kiss…. Well except for High school musical and Camp Rock. **

**Well how did you like.. Please review **


	2. who you never wanted to be

**This is the second chapter where Kenny finally comes face to face with her obnoxious cousin. What will take place?**

* * *

Kenny is walking to her cabin looking at her bleeding elbow, She fells earlier while walking in the woods, She hears her father in the cabin. "It's the only one you will get." Kenny looks up at the cabin with confusion. She hears the door close and looks to she her father walking away. She looks back at the cabin and shakes her head with her smirk on her face before making her way up to the door.

Shane gets up and groans. "I hate this place." he puts his head in his hands. "Well it could have been worst." He hears someone says. He looks back and sees his cousin at the foot of his bed. "Is that so? And how could it have been worst?" He asked her with sarcasm dripping all over it.

Kenny snobs her cousin. " He should have thrown you in the lake instead smart ass." she says back with just as much sarcasm. Shane stands up and walks face to face with his cousin. "Look Kenny I didn't ask to come here okay? I was forced."

"Exactly. There is nothing you can do about it so why don't you suck it up and stop acting like a punk. Just do what you love to do." She lectures. Shane rolls his eyes and walks to his dresser. "you don't know anything about it." He says. Kenny crosses her arms over her chest.

"Oh I don't? Then how do I know that you use to sit out on the deck just playing the guitar, or that me and you us to sneak into the cabin late at night practicing moves or especially every time you got on a stage you sang with a smile on your face because you knew at that exact moment you were doing the thing you love."

Shane looks down but then turns around and looks at her with a stone cold look on his face. "I grew up Kenny everyone has too especially if you want to make it in the music business." He turns back away from her.

"yeah who knew it was going to change you into the one person you never wanted to be."

Kenny scoffs and walks out. Shane looks at where Kenny was standing seconds ago and sighs in guilt.

* * *

**Well that is the end of chapter two…. It is very emotional but I want Kenny to know Shane more than he knows himself. She is tough as nail and will never let Shane Gray push her over. Please review. **


	3. only to end up crying

**This scene takes place after Mitchie totally lectured Shane…. Haha I loved that part. Well please enjoy**

* * *

"I can't believe that girl. I mean who the hell does that girl think she is." Shane says to himself after he went to the kitchen. He walks to the cabin and saw through the window, Kenny and Uncle brown talking. He ducks down and crawls to the door.

"Dad what happen to him?" Kenny complains as her dad cleans her injury on her elbow. "Your cousin-" Brown starts but Kenny furiously interrupts him. "He is not my cousin anymore. I don't know who this guy is. He is anyone but my cousin." Brown looks at her daughter with sympathy. "Honey." he calls out to her. She looks at her father trying to look as tough as she can be but failing.

Shane looks down at the ground and quietly leans against the wall. He lifts his knees to his chest. He turns his head back to the door. "Honey Shane has changed I see it too but you can't change anyone if they don't want to change." Tears start to fall from Kenny's face.

"It's hard.. Me and Shane use to be so tight even after Nate and Jason came into the picture. Dad I have lost all my friends. I've lost Nate and Jason because they are off in Hollywood, I lost Shane to fame, and my brother-in- law who is like my brother is off in Iraq. If there is a chance that Shane is somewhere down in that diva I'll take it but I'm scared." She cries out. Shane's jaw drops in Shock. He never thought Kenny would be so hurt by this.

Brown sits next to his daughter and pulls her close. "What are you scared of?" Kenny looks up at her father. "Of getting close and then losing him again." Brown holds his daughter tight and calms her down. Kenny stops crying and stands up.

"I've got a class in a few, the kids are going to wonder where I am." She says as she packs up her instruments. "look Shane can be whoever he wants to be, if he wants to be a selfish prick go ahead but I'm not going to stress out trying to help him and only to end up crying. It's not worth it." She says as she runs around.

Shane felt so bad. He did miss his cousin but he hated everything about the business. It did change who he was. He got his wish come true only to end up with a nightmare. Shane starts to grow angry and crawls away. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he storms away.

Kenny watches Shane walking away and question whether he heard all that stuff or not. "Hopefully it did so it can knock some sense into him" She shrugs and readjust the guitar on her shoulder and walks to her cabin.

* * *

**Ok I know this one was even more emotional but I want to show where everything stands. FYI Kenny is a instructor she teaches instruments playing. So you know she has Adam. Please I love Reviews. **


	4. so my cousin is still there huh?

**This is chapter is to show you how important is to Kenny. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kenny walks into her class and saw most of her students are there already. "damn Kenny what happen to your elbow?" Sander asked. Kenny saw that she still hasn't bandaged it yet. "I fell like always." She says with a smile. She is actually very clumsy. Everyone takes a seat and Kenny took a seat in the front with her guitar.

"So class tell me….. How do you think instruments play a part in a song?" She asked. A girl named Carol raises her hand. Kenny nods to her, "it plays a beat to it." She says unsurely. "Exactly but what does that mean?" She asked Carol. Carol shrugs, Kenny looks around the class but everyone is shaking their head. "Think of it as a human body then. She stands up. "what needs to be working in order for you to be alive?" She asked the person that is right in front of her. Mitchie looks up at her. "You heart?" She says.

Shane hears Kenny's and walks towards the cabin. He walks in and sits in the back. Kenny looks at him with a glare but then looks back at the class. All the students were excited to see him but they kept their cool down.

"Any way. If your heart isn't working, you're dead right?" She asked her class. Her class mutters "yea" She walks to the guitar and sits down. "it is the same thing with music. With the instruments Lyrics are just words." she sings without the guitar

"**cause you're everywhere to me**

**When I close my eyes it's you I see**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone"**

She looks at her class to see if they were following. "how did that sound?" She asked.

"You're an amazing singer." Caitlyn says with a smile. "thank you" She says as her face turns red, "But how did it sound?" Everyone sits there clueless.

Shane decided to interrupts. "it just sounds like words, dead words, because it has no heart, no beat. To get across what you are trying to say you need to prove that it's alive and it's right in front of you." Everyone looks at him and Kenny for the first time, since he has seen her, smiled at him. Kenny nods. "Right listen to Diva back there" She says to the class. Shane scowls at his cousin but this time he ends it with a smile. Kenny grabs the guitar and plays a melody

"**Cause you're everywhere to me,**

**and when I close my eyes it's you I see**

**you're everything I know that makes me believe,**

**I'm not alone**

Shane watches Kenny playing the guitar and smiling and it suddenly made since what she said to him in the cabin. He knew this is what Kenny loved to do. This is where everyone saw the real Kenny and he use to be like that. Before he couldn't wait till the next time he could sing and play but that love he felt was gone.

**"Cause you're everywhere to me,**

**and when I catch my breath, **

**it's you I breathe you're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone"**

Kenny plays the ending note and then stops. She looks up to she her class giving her an applause. She laughs and saw Shane looking at her, and for once she saw a genuine smile for him.

_The end of class_

Kenny starts putting away the instruments. Shane stands up and helps her out. Shane looks at her and saw her smiling. "What?" He asked chuckling. "so my cousin is still there huh?" She asked.

Shane nods "Yeah he is but I voke that you are the only one who will get to see him." He points out. Kenny laughs and they share a hug. "Welcome back-" She whisper in his ear. They pull back "Diva" She says then walks to the piano. "you're lucky I love you." Shane says and gives Kenny a wink.

* * *

**YAY :) kenny and Shane found common grounds. Tell me if this chapter was good. I just thought it was time Shane and Kenny end on a happy note. **


	5. remind her of someone she knew very well

**Another chapter for you guys starts off at the bon fire thing. I got a review saying the Chapter are not long enough so I'll try and work on that.**

* * *

Kenny walks to her father, who was leaning on the tree, and bumps his shoulder. "I just off the phone with Stella. She says Terrance is doing ok but she misses him desperately." Terrance is her brother -in- law whose off in Iraq. Terrance and Kenny are really close too. She was so happy when it was time welcome him into the family.

"I do too. It feels weird not seeing them all the time." She tells her dad. Brown pulls his arm over her shoulder and pulls her close. "we all do honey. We all miss him." He rubs her arm and kisses her on the head.

Kenny smiles to her father and then walks to Shane's side who wasn't that far ahead of them. She watches as he smiles listening to a girl the girl sing. "don't tell me you actually like this song?" She says as she rolls her eyes. "It's catchy." Shane comes back. "What exactly is catchy about it? All she is saying is how she so cool and you will never be good enough."

Shane looks at his cousin and grabs her arms. "Kenny calm down it's ok not to like it. As long as your song means something to you and you love what it means that's all that matters." He gives her smiles. Kenny rolls eyes but relaxes. "Fine I hate it when your right." She complains. Shane gives her a innocent smile. Kenny stick her tongue out at him and then walks away.

She walks past the cafeteria and realizes that she never ate lunch. She walks into the kitchen quietly. She saw a lady cleaning putting away some of the food. "Hi." She calls out. The lady turns around and smiles. "Hi. I'm Mrs. Torres." She says as she walks to Kenny.

Kenny smiles. "Hi I'm Kenny Brown. I'm one of the instructors." She replies back. "Actually I didn't eat lunch today and I was hoping if you didn't mind can I have a late night snack." Mrs. Torres laughs. "Of course dear. I can whip something up for you."

"Oh no I can just eat something you already made." Kenny says. Mrs. Torres smiles. "Alright dear help yourself then." She nods towards whatever food is lying around. Kenny thanks her and finds a cupcake.

"So how are you enjoying Camp rock so far? I know this is your first year as the chief." Kenny asks. "I like it. Everyone here is so nice minus a few people." Kenny nods. "I know what you mean but you know you can't do anything about it. They are everywhere you go." Kenny adds and Mrs. Torres agrees. "So do you have any kids?"

"yes One daughter. She's attends here actually. Mitchie." Kenny's thought goes into a confusion. She heard the Mitchie mom works in China. She kinda put the pieces together and nods. "Aww yes she is in my class. She is a very talented singer." Mrs. Torres smiles very brightly. "I know she is. I just wish she could see it that way." Kenny looks at Mrs. Torres then looks outside in the window. She knew exactly what she meant. It reminded her of someone she knew very well.

* * *

**That is chapter Five. I hope you like it and I'll try to update very soon. Please review. **


	6. you still in love with him?

**

* * *

**

This is the really important part of the story…… this when you find out the best friend that Kenny is talking about. Forgive me if it's to short.

* * *

Kenny is sitting in instructors cabin playing with her guitar. She starts to pick up a melody.

_There was a time __I packed my dreams away_

_Living in a shell, hiding from myself._

_There was a time when I was so afraid_

_I thought I'd reached the end._

_Baby, that was then._

_But I am made of more than my yesterdays._

Shane walks to the cabin after coming from his canoe ride with Mitchie. He hears Kenny singing. He leans against the door and crosses his arms over her chest.

_This is my now, _

_And I am breathing in the moment._

_As I look around, I can't believe the love I see._

_My fear's behind me, Gone are the shadows and doubt._

_That was then._

_This is my now._

Kenny looks up when she hears someone clapping. She sees Shane walking in and giving her an applause. She blushes and looks down. "That was really good Kenny. I forgot how deep your songs are." Shane says as he takes the bed across from Kenny. "Thanks" She says as she lays her guitar on the side.

She saw that Shane was really smiling. She thinks back and noticed that Shane was actually smiling a lot lately. "What going on with you?" She asked.

Shane looks at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Kenny rolls her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Shane tries to act clueless but fails.

"Fine you know that girl Mitchie?" Kenny nods.

"I really like her. I mean she's the only person who doesn't treat me like a celebrity. She actually talks to me like I'm normal." Kenny smiles at how he was acting scoffs.

"Yeah because you're anything but normal." She says sarcastically.

Shane rolls his eyes. "I'm not, Not anymore anyways. You don't know what it's like having to runaway from fans all the time. Having to sing the songs the company wants you to sing, naming your band the name they want you too name it, singing songs that mean absolutely nothing. You just don't know what it's like to have them change who you are." Shane says whispering the last part.

"Actually I do." Kenny says.

Shane looks at her with curiosity. "What do you mean?" Kenny sighs and lifts her legs up sitting crossed legged.

"I was so jealous when you guys got a record deal. But I wasn't sad cause I thought it wouldn't be the last time I heard from you but then everything changed. I saw you on the TV and saw what a moron you became. I saw my three best friends disappear right in front of my face and I realize if that's what it means to become a professional singer then that's the last thing I want. It was almost a year after you got your record deal that I was offered one. I denied it." Shane jaw dropped.

He couldn't believe how much he missed since they became connect 3.

"You know I never wanted to come back here. It was to close to home and like you said I've changed and I knew if I came back here I would have realized what a jerk I've become and also see how much I've disappointed you guys and I wouldn't have been able to handle it. What I didn't expect is too realize how much I missed this place. You know the old times." Kenny laughs as she remember what happen.

"remember the first time we met Nate and Jason?" She asked as she starts laughing. Shane starts laughing. "how could I forget?" he answer. "We made probably the biggest mess ever." he continues.

"Yeah me and you were walking into the café and all of sudden here comes Jason being chases by Nate and me and Jason-" She starts and Shane finishes "head on collision and Nate couldn't stop and tripped on you guys and he ended taking me down." Shane and Kenny start laughing.

"I miss them. Nate's authority and Jason's quirkiness. Especially Jason" She says after Her and Shane calm down.

"you still in love with him?" Shane asked. Kenny looks up with tears in her eyes and nods. "everyday."

* * *

**Well that's the End of this chapter. Did you expect Jason to be the one she loved? I thought this would be a short chapter but this is actually my longest chapter. Well please review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	7. I just wanted to fit in

**This part is taken around the day Connect three play at the camp and Shane finds out Mitchie secret. **

* * *

Kenny walks into the cafeteria with her head down only to be tackled by Jason head on to the floor. They both groan and grab their heads as Nate laughs at the scene that just happen before him.

"Damn Jason I know everyone can remember the first time we met but did you really have to repeat it?" Kenny groan as she rubs her head. She makes no attempt to move.

Jason laughs and sits up. "Of course I do Kenny you know that. Beside I don't think it will affect you hard head in anyway." Kenny laughs and sits up. "it's the first time I'm seeing you in two years and you are insulting me?" She smirks. Jason just nods. Nate laughs as Jason stands up and then helps Kenny up.

"It's so good to see you Kenny." Jason says as he pulls her into his arms and swings her around. Kenny laughs and kisses him on the cheek. "I know. Two years is way to long. I can't handle not seeing you-" she says as Jason lets her down and turns to Nate and hugs him. "Any of you guys."

"we definitely have to change that. I don't want to go another two years of not seeing my big sis" Nate says.

Kenny laughs and pulls her arm over her shoulder. "I hope so."

"Well we better go we have to get the producers to hear that song but it we will see you soon Kenny I promise." Nate says as he moves in to give Kenny another hug. "you better" She says.

Nate pulls back and smiles. "I love you big sis." He tells her. "I love you too Lil Bro."

"Come on Jason." Nate says as he starts running out, "I'll be right there." Jason says to him but not taking his eyes off Kenny. "Fine" Nate yells and runs out.

There is a uncomfortable silence but then Kenny breaks it. "Shane is turning back to normal." Jason laughs "yeah but he still owes me a birdhouse." Kenny starts laughing but it was hard for her to stop.

"Sweetie this is a camp for singing and playing and rocking out remember… We don't build Birdhouses here." She says as walks closer to him. "Really?" He asked. Kenny runs to him and hugs him tight.

Jason is caught off guard but hugs her back. "Please don't let it be another two years before you talk to me again." She says in his chest. "I promise Kenny it won't be." He whisper and he kisses her on the head.

"JASON WE HAVE TO GO" Nate yells and Jason and Kenny pull apart. "Well you better go then." Kenny says as she crosses her arms over her chest. "things will go back to being normal soon Kenny, you'll see." Jason says as he walks away.

He looks back one more time and gives Kenny a wink. Kenny couldn't help but smile.

She watches him walk out then turns around and walks the other way only to see Shane lashing out at Mitchie. She knew that he found out about Mitchie secret. She felt guilty for her.

She knew why Mitchie did it and knowing the campers here she couldn't blame her for doing it.

She saw Shane storming over to her. She grabs his arm but he whips it out. "Hey cut it out I didn't do anything to you." She yelled. Shane turned around to give her a cold look.

"What do you want Kenny? I don't want to deal with it right now." He said.

Kenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever Shane I was going to help you even if you didn't want it, because that's what family does by the way, but if you are going to act like that forget about it." She says and she walks away.

She saw Mitchie and Caitlyn run away and she followed them. They ran into the woods and she saw Caitlyn holding a crying Mitchie.

"I just wanted to Fit in." Mitchie cried out.

She step out and made her presence known. "I know you did" She said as she kneeled in front of Mitchie. Mitchie looked at her.

"I didn't want to lie to him but I was to far in. He would have been mad either way." Mitchie said.

Kenny brushes away Mitchie tears. "Of course he would have been mad, my cousin has been walking around with a drumstick up his butt for the past three years now."

"Shane is your cousin?" Mitchie says in shock. Kenny nods. "Yup but by default. Don't worry about Shane. I'll deal with him all you have to do is don't let this stop you from doing what you want to do. I've heard you sing and you are incredible. So do me, yourself, and every one a favor and sing in the final jam."

"How can I do Final jam? Everyone hates me." Mitchie says. "I don't hate you." Caitlyn says. "See" Kenny points to her. "and neither do I. You can do it Mitchie." Kenny says as she stands up and offers Caitlyn and Mitchie a hand. They takes and dust them selves off.

"So you ok now?" Kenny asked. Mitchie gives her a small smile. "Alright lets head back." They nod to her and start walking back to camp.

At the camp Kenny walks into the instructors cabin to see Shane and her dad sitting on the bed. "What's going on?" they look up at her and she saw her dad had been crying.

Brown stands up and hugs his daughter, He pulled back and saw she was looking at him with more confusion. "Honey… It's Terrance. There was a bomb." He started.

Kenny pulls away a little. "What?" She says scared to hear what she was going to hear next. "he didn't make it." Her dad told her.

She stood there frozen in shock with tears running down her face.

* * *

**So how was this chapter… I think this chapter is kinda sad, how about you? Please review. **


	8. Good Night Kenny

**New chapter up…. Please enjoy**

It's two days till Final Jam. Brown tries to stay cheery as he usually is but when he thinks no one is watching he breaks down, unlike his daughter who hasn't cried since she got the news. Shane and Mitchie still hasn't spoken a word to each other.

Kenny is sitting out on the deck watching the sunset when she hears Shane come up nest to her. She doesn't make a move though. Shane sits next to her but doesn't say anything.

"Whats up?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I could ask you the same question." He replies back.

"nothing is wrong Shane. I'm seriously okay."

"How can you say that? You just lost your brother-in-law. Someone who is like a brother to you. It's ok to be sad Kenny." Shane tries to sympathize.

"I know I just lost Terrance I can't even come to imagine how Stella feels but I like the fact that he is in heaven better then being there." She says to him in a stressed tone.

"Do you really believe that?" Shane asked and Kenny gives him a nod.

"Kenny you have to stop this. Stop pretending like nothing is wrong." Shane snaps and stands up. Kenny scoffs and stands up too.

"I have to stop pretending? What about you? You ignore Mitchie like she is a sin you can't even realize you are doing the exact same thing I am."

Shane rolls his eyes. "Don't bring Mitchie into this. She lied to me and I don't want anything to do with Liars. That's all I had in my life and I'm not going to keep more of them."

"why? You kept Jason didn't you?" She snaps back.

Shane looks at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Five years ago Jason Callahan lied to everyone, including us, saying that his father was a president of Worthington Industries in New York when truth was his father works as a Janitor at Worthington Industries in South Dakota. You forgave him right? And why was that?" She lectures.

Shane stays quiet as he tries to remember what she was talking about. Then he remembers. Jason lied about where he came from because he knew he wouldn't make any friends and everyone would treat him like he was a servant. They wouldn't care that he was probably the best guitarist that ever came to Camp Rock. Shane forgave him because "He is my best friend"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she lied to fit in? and that it wasn't all about you?" She says and then leaves without another word.

Shane turns back to the sunset and sighs. "I miss my friends, I miss Mitchie, I miss playing because I wanted too not because it was time to perform. What am I going to do?"

...

Kenny walks past the main cabin when she hears someone crying. She first thought it was Mitchie so she went to check up on her only to find her dad crying. She wanted to comfort him but she stayed where she was.

"please tell me this is just a dream" He cries out.

Kenny walks away with tears running down her face. She walks into to her bedcot and pulls out a notepad and starts writing down a sentence.

"this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream" She says as she writes.

...

When Shane walks into the instructors cabin he sees Kenny laying on her bed with a notepad laying on her chest. He smiles at her and walks to her bed. He puts her notepad aside and then grabs his blanket. He walks back to his cousin and lays his blanket over her.

"Good night Kenny."

**That's the chapter I hope you like it, Please review I would love that,**


	9. I'm in love with you too Kenny

**I think this story could be coming to a ending pretty soon but please enjoy the story and review whenever you can.**

* * *

Kenny walks into her class and sees everyone sitting there waiting for her looking very happy but she knew why. Today was Final Jam.

"Hello Class. How is everyone doing? Excited for Final Jam?" She says happily. She saw everyone cheer except for Mitchie and Caitlyn. At the end of class she grabbed Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"I heard what happen and I'm very sorry." She tells them.

"We are sorry too. There are rumors going around that you lost your brother-in-law. We are very sorry for your lost." Caitlyn says. Kenny sits them down and then sits down in the chair in front of them.

"yes I did lose Terrance and I haven't even spoken to my sister yet but we didn't want anyone to know because this is your summer to enjoy everyday and we didn't want to bring you down. That's why I was so bummed when I heard you couldn't perform today. This was a summer for you guys to do something you could only dream of." She says with sympathy.

"I guess things doesn't always turn out the way it's suppose to." Mitchie says with hopelessness in it.

"No it didn't but that doesn't mean everything we hope has to go down with it. Never ever let anything stop you from doing what you love." Kenny says then stands up.

"Come on let's eat. I'm starving"

Caitlyn and Mitchie laugh but follows. On the way to the Café Kenny was almost tackled by Jason. She was surprised to see him but really loved the hug.

"What are you doing here Jason?" She asked but still in the hug.

"Shane told me about Terrance and I wanted to know if you were okay." he tells her then kisses her on her head. "I've been better." she says as they move apart. Jason could tell she wasn't but knew her well enough she wasn't going to open up.

"Jason these are two of my Students Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar." Kenny introduced. "Hello Ladies." he says and does a crusty only to receive laughs from the girls.

"we are going to eat you want to come with us?" Kenny offers. "nah Nate wants to go practice so I have to go do that but I'll see you later at the jam." He says as he walks away and Kenny gives him a nod.

When the girls reached the Café, unlike Caitlyn and Mitchie, Kenny walked over to the Piano and started playing. Mrs. Torres came beside her daughter.

"When was the last time she ate anything?" Caitlyn asked.

"a week ago. All she does when she comes in here is play the Piano and at night when we are putting everything away she will come and eat then." Mrs. Torres answers.

Caitlyn and Mitchie look at each other with worried faces on as they looked back at their teacher.

...

It was the final jam and everyone just finished doing that we rock number. As everyone applaused, Connect 3 and Mitchie watches Kenny walk out. They would look at her since the show started and they never saw her smile.

"I'm worried about her guys." Jason says as he puts his guitar away.

"Me too. She won't talk as much as she use too. All I've seen her do is write in a notebook and play the Piano." Shane says as him and Mitchie holds hands. He looks at Mitchie who gives him a sympathy look.

"Stop worrying about me okay?" They hear from behind them. They saw Kenny standing there in a big jacket hugging it tight.

"but what you are doing isn't healthy baby." Jason tells her. Mitchie was a little taken back by that but Nate and Shane were use to Jason calling her that.

"I'm a big girl and I think it's about time I handle things the way I want it. I'm not bottling anything in or something I'm just thinking over things. I'm ok." She assures.

Jason walks to her side. "Then do you want to take a walk? It could be like old times." he offered.

"I just want to go to sleep Jason." She says as turns and walks away. Jason runs after her. "Well I haven't seen you in two years so I'm going to walk you to your cabin." She smiles and leans on him

"Ok then Jason." Jason surprised her and swifts her legs up carrying her like a new bride.

"Jason what are you doing?" She squeals.

"I just want to have you in my arms." he says with a smile.

Kenny smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Jason." She says "anytime Sweetie." He tells her.

They walk in the quiet night by the time he came to the cabin Kenny was already sleeping.

He walks her to her bed and lays her down pulling the blanket down on top of her making sure she is warm. He was watches sleep and thought she looked so peaceful. He brushes a strand of hair aside and smiles.

He was about to walk away when he hears her say "Jason." He walks back and sits on her bed. "Hey baby."

She sits up from her bad. "Jason I need to tell you something I've should have told you two years ago."

"what's that sweetie?" He says as he rubs her arm.

"I'm in love with you." she blurts out. "it's ok if you don't feel the-" she continues but Jason cuts her off when he places his lips on hers. When he pulls away she is speechless.

"Have I mention that I've really missed you" he says and smiles when she chuckles a little. He raises his hand and cups her cheek. "I'm in love with you too Kenny."

* * *

**Kenny and Jason finally get together but one more thing has to happen before the story ends. Please tell me how you felt with this chapter. Please I love reviews. **


	10. this is just a dream

_**This is the last chapter everyone. I hope you like this chapter and the story thank you **_

_**Sernity1806**_

_**Vampirelover13**_

_**ThenxtMrsNickJonas**_

_**Afta4ever**_

_**Addison Taylor**_

_**Jbluver4ever**_

_**For all your reviews**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

Shane wakes up the next morning and feels weight on his feet. He looks down to see Jason sleeping across his bed. He looks at the bed next to him and see Nate sleeping peacefully next to him. He looks back at his friend and laughs but unfortunately it woke Jason up.

"Good morning sunshine." He says as Jason sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Hello beautiful" Jason replies with sarcasm but says it in a happy tone.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I actually feel asleep in Kenny's bed but then I went for a walk and I guess I came back and feel on your bed." Jason admits.

"I'm surprised I didn't wake up." Shane says as he crosses his legs. Jason nods the stays quiet. Nate awakes on the side of them and yawns. Jason thinks back on what happen last night and smiles. A smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Shane.

"What's got you smiling Jason?" Shane asked. Jason turns to Shane and Nate who were looking at him with curiosity. "Just something that happen last night that's all." He answers bashfully.

"Come on Bro don't leave us hanging." Nate says as he stands up and sits next in between Shane and Jason.

Jason sighs happily. "Ok last night when I walked Kenny back here She told me that she was in love with me." Shane and Nate noticed that he was smiling one of the biggest smiles they ever seen he smile.

"Finally she tells you." Shane yells and Nate starts laughing. "how long have you guys known about this?" Jason asks in shock. "For awhile Jason we never told you though because well it's not our place to tell you." Nate says.

"well what did you say?" Shane asked as if he was a teenager who lives on Gossip.

"I told her I was in love her too. I was so happy when she said it because I was in love with her for so long but I didn't know how to tell her because I didn't want say anything because I didn't want to make things weird between us. I guess I couldn't tell that she actually liked me back." Jason confesses. "Then you are the blindest person I know." Shane says and all three of them share a laugh.

"but yeah me and Kenny are finally together." Jason say and now it was Shane and Nate's turn to smile.

They always wanted Kenny and Jason to get together and they were happy for them. They thought it was about time.

They all look towards the door when they heard someone come in and saw Brown walking towards them.

"Hello boys." He says as he sits on the bed next to them. "Hey Uncle Brown." Shane says and Jason and Nate nod.

"I wanted to ask you. How is Kenny? I saw her last night and I don't know she's worrying me." Brown tells them and they all look at him with sympathy.

"yeah she's scarying me too. She is keeping it all in and that's not healthy." Shane says.

"I just wish there was something we could do." Jason tells them. All he wanted to do was see Kenny happy but he didn't even know where to start.

"There is nothing we can do. All we have to do is just let her know that we love her and we will always be there for her." Nate says and they all nod.

They were depressed because it was the practically the last day of camp but all they wanted was to make sure Kenny was ok. If she wasn't happy they wouldn't be.

………………………………_..._

_Brown and the boys walk into the café and see Kenny playing the piano again. Mitchie walks to Shane and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning everyone." She tells them. Everyone greets her except for Jason who walks to Kenny._

"Hey baby" he greets her and gives her a kiss on the head and sits down across from her. She looks up at him and gives him a half smile. "hey Jay." She greets back. "I want to tell you thank you for yesterday I really needed it." She confesses and Jason grabs her hand.

"I'm always going to be here for you." He says and gives her hand a kiss.

Shane and Nate walk up to Kenny. Nate sits next to her on the Piano and Shane sits next to Jason.

"what you working on Kenny?" Shane asked. "Just a song I wrote. I finished it last night." She admits and brings the music sheet to them.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you sing it for us?" Jason says as he hands the paper back and grabs the nearest guitar. Shane got the idea and grabs the another one. Nate grabs the paper and puts it on the piano.

"No you guys I don't know if I can do it." She says with a stressed tone. "Baby please." Jason begs. It took awhile for Kenny to agree but she nods and stands up next to the Piano. Shane stands up and stands next to Nate on the other side to see the music sheet better.

All three of them look at Kenny who sighs and nods. Jason starts playing the first note. Everyone looks at them and listens in. Then Nate and Shane join in.

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18 **_

_**all dressed in white, going to the church that night**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, six pence in her shoe**_

_**something borrowed something blue **_

_**and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears **_

_**oh she just couldn't believe it she heard the trumpets from the military band**_

_** and the flowers fell out of her hands**_

Mitchie's mom Connie comes out from the Kitchen and walks over to mitchie who was standing next to Caitlyn and Brown. __

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI cant even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, **_

_**This can't be happening to me This is just a dream**_

Everyone could see Kenny has tears falling from her eyes. Mitchie moved to go and comfort Kenny but Brown help her back. "No Mitchie Kenny needs this more than anything." He says and she looks at him before turning back to Kenny.

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**_

_**lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt**_

_**then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard **_

_**then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him **_

_**oh and what could've been and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

Jason wanted nothing more than to hold Kenny right now but he knew this is good for and it's what she needs.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breatheIt's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, **_

_**This can't be happening to me This is just a dream**_

Now tears are coming furiously down Kenny face but she keeps on singing. It was like she was letting all her emotions out in this one song and it felt good.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Ohh i'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, **_

_**This can't be happening to me This is just a dream**_

Brown's tears started falling. He wanted Kenny to go through this because he knew that she needed this but it was so hard to watch her go through this.

_**Oh this is just a dream**_

Nate and Shane could see the pain that she was felling but had to admit they were surprised how long and how high she was hitting these notes. They were proud of her. Shane wanted to comfort his cousin. She was the only family member that meant the world to him and he wanted to be the same for him.

_**just a dream, ya **_

Once the songs end Kenny starts crying hysterically and drops to the floor hugging her knees. Jason as fast as he could took the guitar off him and ran to Kenny who hugged him as tight as she could. Tears start to welt up in Jason's eyes.

Brown, Shane and, Nate walk to the crying couple. "Jason" Brown says. Jason looks up but doesn't let go of Kenny.

"Why don't you take Kenny somewhere. We'll come and check up on you guys later." Brown suggests. Jason nods and gather Kenny in his arms.

He walks her to the deck and sits down with her in his lap just rubbing her back and comforting her as best as she could.

"you're song was beautiful baby." He whispers in her ear.

"Thank you Jason for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." She says as she pulls away a little. "I miss him Jason I miss him so much." She cries out and he hugs her again.

"I love you Jason. Thank you for being here." Kenny says in his chest.

Jason smiles and kisses her head. "I will always be there for you. I love you to much not to be." he says and lays his cheek on her head.

**Three hours later**

Jason and Kenny were still sitting at the end of the deck but Kenny has stopped crying. She is sitting next to Jason and her arm is linked with his. She is leaning on his side and is laying her head on his shoulder. They just sit there as they watch the sunset.

"I've waited for two years to do this with you Jason. Just to sit here with you right by my side and to know that I love you and you love me." She confess.

"you wanna know something baby?" He says as they pull a little apart just so they can face each other.

"And what would that be?" She says with a smile.

"I've been waiting for the same thing." He admits. She smiles and leans in for a kiss. They kiss for a minute before Shane and Nate walk up to them.

"well now we know that you are ok" Nate says as he sits next to Jason and Shane sits next to Kenny.

Kenny smiles and links her other arm to Shane. "Yes Jason took good care of me." She says as she leans more in Jason.

"This reminds me of the old times. When it was just us four." Kenny says happily. He puts his arm over Nate's shoulder pulling the younger boy closer to him.

"See Kenny I told you everything would turn back to normal soon." Jason says and gives her a kiss on the temple. Kenny smiles as she sits with her boyfriend and her two best friends watching the sunset together. "I love you guys." She whispers and sighs happily.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't to cheesy. This story was actually a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please visit my other stories and thank you for reviewing. But please review and how you thought of the story please.**


End file.
